Night of the Werewolf transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment/the dining room Lincoln, Lori, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Leni and Rita are playing a Clue parody board game. Lincoln: "I say I was Mr. Short, in the cellar, with the golden hammer." Lincoln moves the little golden hammer right over to the cellar space. Pounding Sounds Rita picks up the little golden hammer. Rita: "It sounds a bit noisy for such a little hammer." Lynn: "Mom, somebody's really ''hammering." Lynn Loud Sr. shows up right in front of them. Lynn Loud Sr.: "You're absoluetly right I am, there's gonna be a full moon this evening, and it's called the wild time." Lori: "You guys, we literally need to close this place right up, just as tight as a pirate's treasure chest, or Dermin might get in here and he'll be just a....just a...." Lola: "Just a what?!?" Lori: "A wild animal." Dermin (offscreen): In Distances Lincoln: "You really want all of us to nail the windows and front door shut?" Rita and Lynn Loud Sr.: "Uh huh." Lola: "So it'll be easier for Luan to try and prank us?" Lana: "we don't think so." Luan: "I promised not to prank any of you guys today." Lisa: "Okay, let's do it." The Loud siblings (except Lily) help Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. nail the windows and front door shut. Lynn: "Finally," Lola: "now he won't be able to get in there." Lincoln (peeking right out the window and seeing Dermin in the front yard): "Look, there he is," Lisa: "there's Dermin," Luna: "we better go out there and catch him." Leni: "Right away, let's go." The Loud family members (along with Lily) go out there from the backyard to the front yard to try to catch Dermin, but unfortunately, Dermin's too super-fast for them. Lynn Loud Sr.: "We didn't catch any signs or hairs of Dermin." Rita: "I'm telling you, if he's out during the full moon night," Lori: "there's literally gonna be super big trouble." Cut to Dermin causing more trouble............ Dermin: Wildly Dermin goes off near the backyard where Clyde, Zach, Ian and Ronnie Anne are playing Frisbee with 1 another. Leni: "Uh oh," Lincoln: "it looks like Dermin's left the building and is on the loose." Cut back to inside the 2nd floor of the apartment....... Lynn Loud Sr.: "This is terrible, what are we gonna do to get Dermin outta our city town?" Rita: "This better be right before moonrise, or he'll go absolutely crazy!" Loud Family Members (except Luna): And Panicking Luna: "Can we please get the idea?!?" Lincoln: "You guys keep on the lookout just in case Dermin comes back again," Lola: "we'll check the rest of Salt Lakes City." Dermin (offscreen): Howling Wildly Carlos: "Oh my word, my aching head." Zach: "We just need a bit more practice, hold still." Zach throws the blue Frisbee right at Ian's head by accident. Thud! Ian: "Hey, watch where you're throwing." Carlos: "What's that infernal howling?" Clyde: "Did you guys hear anything just now? I didn't hear anything." Zach: "Neither did I," Ian: "Sorry, Mr. Casagrande, I didn't hear 1 single thing." Carlos: "Ronalda," Clyde: "That's just so-" Carlos: "Silence that loud beast right this instant." Ronnie Anne: "Me? but, Uncle Carlos, why do I always need to do everything around here?" Carlos: "'Cause I said so." Ronnie Anne: "Alright, fine, I'm going out there." Ronnie Anne opens the gate, then closes it and goes all the way over to where Dermin's located. Ronnie Anne: "It's Professor Murik's werewolf, Dermin. here, Dermin, I won't hurt you, nice werewolf, (Dermin bites Ronnie Anne on her right shoulder.) hey, no fair, you bit me." Ronnie Anne begins feeling a bit woozy. Ronnie Anne: "I don't feel very good, I'm getting woozy, what's happening to me." Ronnie Anne transforms into a werewolf and Dermin's quite surprised about it. Werewolf Ronnie Anne: And Yipping Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne: Wildly Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne begin hanging around with 1 another. Meanwhile back in the Salt Lakes City streets........ Lynn: "Now what are we gonna do? we looked everywhere for Dermin and it's gonna be super dark soon." Lincoln: "Well we better keep trying." Luna: "Try to think like a werewolf, where would you go?" All Loud Siblings (except Lily who's at home in the apartment): "Hmmm." Luan: "Meet back here in 38 minutes." The 5 Loud siblings go out on their separate ways to look for Dermin. The Great Lakes City Pet Shop Lynn uses 1 of the critter whistles, but to no avail. Lynn: "Who ever heard about a silent critter whistle?" 1 of the puppy dogs comes right over to Lynn. Lynn: "It works, I can't believe it actually works, (she looks right down at the shih tzu.) have you seen Dermin anyplace?" Shih Tzu: In Reply The Great Lakes City Animal Shelter Barking Wildly Lincoln (showing the dogs a photograph of Dermin): "Come on, take your time, take a good look." Lincoln: Heavily The hilltop of Great Lakes City Park Luna: "Here, Dermin, where are you, boy?!? Dermin!" The backyard Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne (offscreen): In Distance Carlos: "Bobby, Clyde, Zach, Ian, go out there and see what's taking Ronalda so long." Bobby: "My younger sister's a growing girl, Uncle Carlos, she can take good care of herself." Carlos: "Never mind that, just go already." Clyde: "Alright, we're goin' already." Bobby, Clyde, Zach and Ian walk around on their way to where Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne are located. Ian: "Whoa, take a look at those 2, what's up with them?" Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne are playing with 1 another. Zach: "1 of those mutts is Ronnie Anne," Clyde: "and it looks just like puppy friendship." Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne hide in some shrubbery. A kickball lands right in the middle of the shrubbery. Clyde: "Huh, what?" Ian: "where'd that come from?" Hawk and Hank arrive to retrieve the kickball. Hawk: "I'll get it." Hank: "So will I." Hawk and Hank are about to pick up the kickball, but Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne pop right up from the shrubbery. Dermin and Ronnie Anne: And Howling Hawk and Hank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hawk and Hank run away in fear of the werewolves while Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne begin playing with the kickball and a blue werewolf ghost figure emerges right from it. Ian: "Wow, she's even more tougher than before." Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne get a bit closer to Bobby, Clyde, Zach and Ian. Bobby: "So uh, Ronnie Anne, I really love your new look." Clyde: "Yeah," Ian: "it's very wolfish." Werewolf Ronnie Anne: A Bit Dermin: Back Zach: "Down, boy, heel, look, I'm pretty sure Mr. Casagrande would like to see you, so how 'bout you 2 come right back to the apartment for 1 bite, doesn't that sound good to both of you?" Ian: "Don't say the word ''bite!" Zach: "Why not?" Werewolf Ronnie Anne: A Bit Another blue werewolf ghost figure emerges right from Werewolf Ronnie Anne's chest which knock Bobby, Clyde, Zach and Ian out. Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne begin walking around with 1 another. Back in the Great Lakes City streets Lincoln: "Any luck around here, you guys?" Luna: "No, Lincoln," Lana: "what about you, Lynn?" Lynn: "Not another clue." Screaming In Fear Wilbur Huggins shows up right in front of them in panic. Luna: "Principal Huggins, what is it? what's going on around here?" Wilbur Huggins: "Werewolves!" Lincoln: "Did he just say werewolves?" Lola: "As in more than just ''1?"'' Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne: And Snarling Lynn: "Oh that werewolf looks just like Ronnie Anne." Lincoln: "Oh my word, Dermin must've bitten her." Luna: "A middle school student werewolf? that's freaky." Lana: "We gotta let Mom, Dad and the others know what happened," Leni: "Come on, let's go back inside." The 6 Loud siblings go back inside their apartment and all the way up to the 2nd floor. Back inside the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Rita: "Alright, I'll try Lady Peacock, in the basement, with the golden axe." Rita moves her golden axe piece right over to the basement space. The 6 Loud siblings show up in the living room. Lynn (off screen): "Mom? Dad? is there a cure for a werewolf transformation?" Rita: "Oh my word," Lynn Loud Sr.: "Dermin didn't really bite 1 of you, did he?" Luna: "No, he bit Ronnie Anne." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh we knew this was a wolf-tastrophy." Lana: "She's wolfish enough already," Lola: "we gotta transform her back into her original self again," Lynn Loud Sr.: "And we only got 'til moonrise, right before it's permanent." Lincoln: "Mom, what do you think we should do?" Rita: "I'm thinking, Lincoln, I'm thinking." Leni: "Silver bullet?" Lori: "Leni, we wanna cure Ronnie Anne, we don't wanna kill her off." Lynn Loud Sr.: "I think I got it." Lynn Loud Sr. pulls out a rubbert darts gun. Luna: "Hey, I get it," Lynn: "rubber darts." Rita: "Now let's all go out there and do it." The Loud family members (along with Lily) go out there to where Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne are located. Lincoln: "Okay, Dad, be prepared for your best shot to transform Ronnie Anne back into her original self again." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Okay, I'll try my best." Clyde: "Look, there's the Louds." Dermin and Werewolf Ronnie Anne: And Snarling Ian: "Okay, Ronnie Anne," Zach: "you're coming with both of us," Clyde: "and your puppy dog too." Lincoln (trying to grab at Werewolf Ronnie Anne): "Don't worry about it, Ronnie Anne, you're in super good hands, we're gonna transform you back into your original human self again." Werewolf Ronnie Anne jumps right on Lincoln. Lincoln: "Yowza, yowza, get off me, heel, (Werewolf Ronnie Anne gets right off Lincoln.) good girl." Dermin does the exact same thing. Lynn Loud Sr. aims his target at Werewolf Ronnie Anne. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Carefully, carefully." Lynn Loud Sr. shoots a rubber dart at Werewolf Ronnie Anne's forehead. Zach: "Bullseye!" Luna: "I sure hope this works." Werewolf Ronnie Anne begins transforming back into her original human self again. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, what's this? what just happened here?" Clyde: "Ronnie Anne?" Ian: "she's back already." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Yes! alright! everybody can just call me Lyndon Hood." Dermin goes right near Ronnie Anne, but she finally rejects him. Ronnie Anne: "Don't ever touch me again, Mr. Fuzzy Face, get away and don't ever come back here again!" Dermin goes right off back to the wilderness forest. Lincoln: "Well, there goes Dermin," Lucy: "he's going back to the wilderness forest," Lola: "where he belongs." Lynn: "Come on, you guys, let's go back inside." The Loud family members go back inside and right back up the 2nd floor. Luna: "Well, you guys, at least Dermin's back in the wilderness forest where he belongs," Lisa: "now he can howl out there at the full moon when he really feels like doing it." Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts